


Erza's New Sword

by SoftBoiScribbles



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Corruption, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, French Kissing, Futanari, Masturbation, Other, Panty Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sex Addiction, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoiScribbles/pseuds/SoftBoiScribbles
Summary: During a routine quest Erza is inflicted with curse, that makes her grow a fat fucking dick. Can Erza find a cure before her libido overtakes her? Probably not.
Relationships: Wendy Marvell/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Erza's New Sword

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut fic and my very first fanfic in general. I hope it turns out well! All characters depicted are ages 18 & Up. Follow me on twitter if want @BoiScribbles

_On a cold winters night. On a lonely backroad. An unassuming carriage, carrying two unassuming young women. Inches ever closer to it's final destination._

"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" Erza muddled under her breath, as each bump in the road jolted the carriage. Sending shockwaves through her sensitive body, worsening her throbbing erection. She didn't have anyone else to blame but herself. She had gotten overconfident and accidently trigged a curse rune. Now she was cursed with hyper sensitivity, which made even the slightest breeze send shivers through her body. And an aching, throbbing 9 inch long member, begging for release. Erza had nearly lost herself while first trying to inspect it. A simple touch turned into her first masturbation session. The pleasure was intoxicating, it took every ounce of strength she had to pull her hand away from her cock. Before her mind went completely blank. Just thinking about that moment, is enough for her cock to start oozing precum. Worsening the state of her already stained & stretched panties. 

"Um...Erza?" Erza struggled to formulate a response as she was forced back to reality. "UHM!? YE-YES WENDY!!?" She stammered as she scrambled to ensure that Wendy didn't catch a glimpse of her newest appendage. "Uh...we're back at the Inn." It was clear that Wendy had picked up on Erza's strange behavior. Maybe a smile would throw her off? "That's great to hear, I thought this ride would never end." A minute or two passed, as the two sat in awkward silence. Erza struggling to hold her false smile. "Erza?" "Yes Wendy?" "Are you gonna get out?" Erza felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her, as she noticed Wendy patiently awaiting her exit. Erza stammered as her face flushed red. "So-sorry! I got lost in thought for a moment." As Erza began to scoot her way out however, she felt something peculiar. An odd wet substance underneath her thighs. It didn't feel like sweat, she hadn't spilled anything on herself and she certainly hadn't wet herself. So what cou...it suddenly hit Erza like a blast from the Etherion. Her precum had leaked out onto the seat. Erza could feel a flood of profanity crashing against the dam of her mouth, as she struggled not to panic. 

"Erza is something wrong?" Erza needed to think quick, if she wanted to get out of this with her dignity intact. "Ev-everything is fine Wendy, I just realized that we haven't paid the driver." "Oh yeah, you're right!" "I had almost forgot." "I'll go ahead and pay him since I'm already out of the carriage." Erza simply responded with a thumbs up as Wendy walked out of sight. The second she was Erza leapt to her feet. "Ok I don't have much time to clean this, but I'm sure it's not that ba..." Erza was stunned by the amount of precum covering the seat and by the amount she could feel oozing down her legs. Panic began to consume Erza as her mind raced to find a solution. Without thinking she tore off a piece of skirt, using the fabric to wipe the cum off the seat and her legs. But before Erza could feel the glow of accomplishment, the darkness of despair overtook her once more. In her rush to clean up her mess, Erza had torn off so much of her skirt. That the still leaking head of her penis could be seen peeking out from underneath. "fuckfuckfuc-"

"Here's the 2000 Jewel we owe ya and a little extra." The carriage driver smiled, clearly appreciative of Wendy's kind gesture. "That's very kind of you miss, but I can't accept a bonus for doing nothing." "Being the only driver willing to travel those bumpy backroad isn't nothing! Besides I won't take no for an answer." The driver attempted to retort, but Wendy's pouting face eroded any resistance he had. "And I thought the red head was going to be hard headed one. Well...I guess a little bonus wouldn't hurt, thanks." Wendy's pout morphed into a smile radiant enough to melt solid ice. "You're Welcome!" As she turned to walk into the Inn, Wendy realized that Erza still hadn't left the carriage. "What's going on with her? She's been acting strange ever since we left that ruin." It was obvious that something was wrong with Erza. But why wouldn't she talk to Wendy about it? They're friends aren't they? The sudden interruption of the carriage driver completed derailed Wendy's train of thought. "I hate to be rude miss, but it's late and I'd like to go home. So could you tell your friend that it's time to get out of my carriage?" Wendy could feel her face turning a bright shade of red. "So-sorry sorry, she'll be out in a moment." Wendy began walking back toward the carriage. "Erza, I don't know what's wro..." But before Wendy could finish her thought, Erza suddenly leaped out of the carriage. Striking a triumphant pose as she landed. 

"Aha sorry to keep you waiting Wendy, my leg fell asleep during the trip." "Your leg was asleep?" "More like...Slumbering! Ahahaha, but it's nothing a quick massage couldn't fix." A flawless cover story if there ever was one. Now as long as Wendy didn't noticed Erza's torn skirt, she'd be home free! "Why is your skirt torn?" Well shit. Erza could feel her sweat glands going into overdrive as she scrambled to find a response. "We-well it should be obvious Wendy!" "It should?" "YES...I mean yes. I simply accidently tore it while massaging my leg." "...Erza more than half of your skirt is gone." "Sometimes I just don't know my own strength!" Punctuating her point with a slight flex. Which only seemed to confuse Wendy more than anything. "If you say so. Anyway...it's late, we should really be getting to our room." "Sounds like a plan, lead the way!" Wendy's only response was a slight raised eyebrow, before turning and entering the Inn. With Erza in tow.

The Inn was almost silent, save the snoring of the old rotund Inn Keeper at the front desk. Couldn't blame him for passing out, it's almost 11pm after all. Before her mind could wander farther, Erza was snapped back to a reality. By a sight more terrifying than any Demon...A Flight....Of Stairs!!! "Ugh, why couldn't they have had a vacant room on the first floor!?" "Am I right Erza?" "..." "Erza?" Wendy turned to face Erza, only to see her cheeks flushed and coated in sweat. To hide her swinging erection, Erza had simply trapped the top half in her breastplate. One problem. Erza hadn't account for her sweat & precum to mix into an effective lubricant. Causing her erection, still sandwiched between her armor & stomach. To gently slide up & down, up & down, up & down~ With each step. Erza could feel her eyes starting to glaze half way through the lobby. There's no way she could make it up a flight a stairs! _Although...she couldn't deny that the idea was a little exciting~_ Erza rapidly shook her head to free herself of the sinful thoughts consuming her mind. She couldn't let the curse and this...disgusting... _gorgeous..._ SICKENING PIECE OF MEAT! Beat her.

Before Wendy could even attempt to interrogate her friend, Erza dashed up the stairs. Leaning against the wall as she reached the second floor. "Are you coming Wendy? It's rude to keep people waiting." "That's rich coming from you." Wendy muttered under her breath as she climbed the stairs and walked passed Erza. Who had to take a quick breather as her cock was pulsating, about as quickly as her heart was beating. The thought of accidently ejaculating inside her own armor and getting semen all over her breasts was...was... _intoxicating~_ Erza immediately snapped backwards, headbutting the wall with enough force to punch a hole in the dry wall. She was once again free from her...from the Curse's! Depraved thoughts. At the cost of Wendy giving her another befuddled look. "The-there was a bug...on the wall...I don't like bugs...yeah." She couldn't even look her in the eye that time. She just looked down at her feet in embarrassment, hoping Wendy would just ignore it and move on. Which she thankfully did. Though it seemed to be more out of exhaustion than anything else. 

"Here we are! Home sweet home, at least for tonight!" Erza closed her eyes and let out a small sigh of relief as Wendy celebrated. She had somehow managed to make it back to the Inn without exposing herself. Nothing short of a miracle considering her raging libido. All that was left to do was shower & sleep, then head out first thing in the morning to hopefully find a cure. There was no need for any of her guildmates to know about this embarrassing little accident right? As she opened her eyes, Erza's plans shattered like plate against concrete. There was only one bed. "Wen-Wendy" "Yes Erza?" "Why is there only one bed???" "Oh right about that. I wanted to get a two bed room like you asked." "Buuut, I might have accidently made a little mistake while signing the check in form." "And we're stuck with one bed, sorry." Wendy tilted her head and stuck out her tongue, attempting to downplay her mistake. Her cuteness, while appreciated was wasted on Erza. Who was too busy panicking to really care. "Well I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick before bed, I'll be out in a minute." Wendy closed the bathroom door. Leaving Erza with the pale moonlight streaming through the bedroom window as her only companion. 

Erza shuffled over to the bed, wrapped in a surprisingly high quality lavender sheet. Placing her head in her hand, defeated. "There's physically no way I can share a bed with her in this state." "Not only would hiding my...condition be impossible." But with how difficult it's been to control my...urges. I'd probably do something shameful." Letting out a long sigh of frustration, Erza simply laid back and let her mind wander. She thought of her guildmates discovering her secret. Of Grey & Natsu's inevitable teasing. Of Elfman trying to tutor her on being a "Man". Of Lucy's _luscious tits just begging to be fucked. Of Juvia's titanic ass and the thunderous sound of her cheeks clapp..._ NO!! Erza grabbed her head, rolling back & forth on the bed as she tried to fight off these indecent thoughts. Those girls have been her friends for years, how could she think of them like that? Like they were nothing but pieces of meat? But not matter how hard she fought, they just kept coming. 

Awful, Indecent, Scandalous Sex Fantasies. Not just of Lucy & Juvia. But Cana, Mirajane, Bisca, Lisana, Levy and even Wendy. Vision after Vision of sexually ravaging her female friends, danced in Erza's quickly weakening mind. _The thought of Mirajane & Lisana worshipping her cock, of fucking Bisca stupid in front of her husband. _Erza could feel her cock throbbing inside her armor, she wanted to tear it off piece by piece. Grab her 9 inch womb buster and succumb to her deepest desires. But she couldn't! She had to remain strong, this isn't who she is! She's Erza Scarlett an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. Not some sex obsessed pervert! She's beaten opponents far stronger than some dusty old curse. She Won't Give In.... "Erza I'm Done!" Oh shit. 

The last thing Erza needed to see right now was Wendy. Her beautiful form wrapped in nothing but a towel. Her azure hair normally tied up in twin-tails, allowed to flow well past her shoulders. Contrasting nicely with her silky smooth, perfect skin. That was glistening, as the pale moonlight reflected off the water still coating her. It was enough to make Erza salivate, as a single drop of drooling escape her gaping maw. "Man the water pressure is allot nicer than I expected." "Maybe this room isn't so bad after all, hehe." "Maybe it was a stroke of luck and not an accident ear...Hey!" Wendy was suddenly interrupted as Erza darted past her into the bathroom. Locking the door without a word. "Excuse You! I get wanting a shower after a long day, but you don't have to be rude!"

Erza leaned against the bathroom door, breathing heavily. It had taken every once of strength still in her to not pounce on Wendy like an animal in heat. But she had managed to stave off her primal urges...for now. Now she was alone...alone? It took a moment for the realization to sink in. Erza was finally alone. Which meant...it was time. Erza took a deep breath, before banishing her armor back to the pocket dimension from whence it came. The cold air sending shivers through her nude form. Finally free from it's long imprisonment, Erza's baby maker plopped down. Reassuming it's swaying position between Erza's melon smashing thighs. The stench of sweat & precum permeated the bathroom. As Erza's stomach was still coated with the pungent mixture. Sickened...but curious, Erza sampled the mixture using one of her fingers. To her shock it tasted delicious. The bitterness of the sweat mixed with the unexpected sweetness of her semen, made for an addicting flavor. Erza should be disgusted by what she just did...but she wasn't. I mean it's her own bodily fluid right? What harm is there in putting it back in? 

As Erza turned to finally get in the shower. Something caught her attention, something that would seal her fate forever. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a laundry basket. With a pair of dirty used panties hanging out. **Ba-dum** Erza could feel her heart beginning to beat faster and her breath shorten as Wendy's panties became her center of attention. **Ba-dum Ba-dum** Without even thinking Erza reached out and grabbed the used garment. Bringing it close to her face. **Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum** Erza could fell a small voice in the back of her mind yelling, screaming for her to stop! But it was drowned out by the myriad of others begging, pleading, coaxing her to take a whiff. One little smell wouldn't hurt right? **Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum** Erza took a whiff. 

Erza's eyes rolled into the back of her head as any inhibition left in her vanished. She instantly began pumping her cock like her life depended on it. Her troubles & responsibilities didn't matter, not anymore. All that matters now is her own pleasure & gratification. Erza's knee began to buckle as her body shook with pleasure. Erza simply allowed herself to fall clumsily onto the toilet as the scent of Wendy's stained panties took her away. To a world where only her and this... _beautiful gorgeous powerful cock existed._ _No evil wizards or dark guilds to bother her. Just her, her dick and the freedom to pump. Every second, of every hour of every day. Forever! But...that would get a little lonely wouldn't it? Fist fucking is great and all. But it just doesn't compare to the feeling of a tight...warm...wet pussy. Mouths & Asses don't feel too bad either. Erza was once again presented with the images of her female guildmates completely nude. But this time they were all lined up in front of her, joined by other attractive women she had met in her travels. Brandish, Kagura, Minerva and many, many more. Each awaiting to serve Erza in anyway she required. __As Erza ravished these visions in the realm of her mind, her physical body struggled to keep up with her. As both of her hand desperately pumped her 9 inch long member, her climax was coming!!!_

Wendy still covered in nothing but a towel furiously knocked on the bathroom door. "Erza! What's going on in there!?" Instead of the expected sounds of running water, Wendy had been treated to loud moans that eventually morphed into animalistic grunts & groans after Erza entered the bathroom. "You've been acting strange ever since we left that ruin! I was willing to overlook it but not anymore!" "Open this door now! Before I'm forced to open it myself!" Wendy expected some kind of embarrassed excuse or utter silence in response. Instead she got the sound of two boars mating. "That's It!" Wendy was ready to just blast the door, but thankfully the Inn had provided a key to the bathroom. In case of an emergency. As Wendy unlocked the door and began to open it however. Her nostrils were bombarded with a Erza's pungent scent, staggering her as she clasped her hands over her face. Wendy felt a wave of sensations sweep over her body as that Erza's scent infiltrated ever inch of her body. It was awful, pungent and yet...strangely arousing at the same time. At least if the sensation in her pussy was anything to go by. 

Wendy had barely overcame Erza's odorous assault as she finally looked up. Her brain had no time to process the image of one of her closest friends. Completely nude, furiously pumping a 9 inch erection while wearing her used panties as a makeshift mask. As a shot of warm semen blitzed through the air, nailing her right in the face. Knocking her right on her ass with a thud. Wendy was too shell-shocked to feel the pain, as her mind raced to make sense of what had just happened. She had opened the door, saw Erza, then was hit with something warm & sticky...warm & sticky? The realization hit Wendy like a ton of bricks as her brain finally comprehended what had happened. There was semen on her face!!! Instinctively ripping the towel off, exposing her nude form. Wendy dug her head into the garment, furiously wiping to get every ounce of jizz off her face. Until she felt something on the top of her head. A soft feeling, like someone had dropped a piece of clothing on her. And it was. As she slowly raised her head, her used panties slipped off her head and into her lap. But how in the world did these get there? The last time she saw them, they were on Erza's...Erza's...wait a minute. 

The sight that greeted Wendy, would send even the most terrifying demon into retreat. Standing in the doorway to the bathroom was Erza, panting like an animal in heat. Her body covered from head to toe in sweat that glistened in the moonlight. Her eyes completely glazed over, as her 9 inch cock swung hypnotically between her thighs. Leaking cum like a broken faucet. It sent shivers through her body, of fear or anticipation? She couldn't really tell. Erza simply licked her lips. Wendy may be seeing one of her oldest friends corrupted into something she's not. But all Erza's sees is a piece of meat...and she's hungry~ "Er--Er-Erza wha....what's happened to you!??" Wendy stammered trying to get some sort of response out of Erza. Who didn't really hear any of it. She was far too busy studying Wendy's mouth. A nice, warm, tight, fuckable hole. Just begging to be filled. "Well!? Aren't you going to say some..." Wendy's questioning was cut off by 9 inch rod of meat making it's way down her esophagus.

_Euphoria~ That was the only word to describe the feeling coursing through Erza as she finally got a hole to fill. The snug warmth of Wendy's throat was intoxicating. She needed to have more! Erza began slowing pulling her cock out, until her head was resting on Wendy's tongue. Before roughly slamming the entire length of her penis back down her throat! Again, and again, and again! Her sweat mixing with Wendy's saliva to create the perfect lubricant! It's like her body was built specifically to service cock!_

Wendy still couldn't decide if this was real or not. Erza, the noble woman she's fought beside for years. Was currently violating her throat with a 9 inch long esophagus stretcher. So there's no way this could be real, she must be dreaming or being affected by a curse. Because it is this was real, she would have already broken free from Erza's grasp. Not fingering her _dripping wet pussy_ ~ And there's no way that Erza's sweat covered cock could possibly taste that good. So this has to be a dream... _a wonderful beautiful dream~_ Which was ended as Erza yanked her cock out of Wendy's mouth. She had finished her appetizer, now she wanted the main course. Grabbing Wendy by the back of her hair, Erza dragged her to the foot of the bed. Forcibly chucking her onto it. 

Wendy only had enough time to let out a slight gasp before Erza pounced on top her, claiming her mouth for herself. Their tongues dancing a duet of depravity. Despite the taste of Erza's cock still being fresh in Wendy's mouth. Of course... _that just made it hotter~_ Until Wendy suddenly broke the kiss, as the last shred of self control seized command of her body. She had to put an end to this before she became completely addicted! She was no ordinary mage, she was a Dragon Slayer! She wouldn't, couldn't be defeat by a simple cock...no matter how big or _beautiful_ it was. Wendy put on a defiant face, despite her flushed cheeks. At first Erza was confused, but she saw through Wendy's mask immediately and knew exactly how to shatter it. Erza's face morphed into a sly smirk that shook Wendy's confidence. As the tip of her penis found it's new home, inside of Wendy. Who could only whimper, as she felt Erza inching herself deeper inside. Bit by bit. This was it, Wendy knew what Erza was about to do. And that she was powerless to resist her body's base desires. She gave one last pleaful look to Erza, silently begging her. Erza simply gave her a small smile. Before burying the entire length of her cock inside of Wendy.

Whatever semblance of logic or reason that was left in either of the two mages, vanished in an instance. Leaving only a primal desire for pleasure & gratification. Erza slammed her baby batter baster into Wendy again & again! Grunting & drooling like a beast in heat. Wendy fully accepted her place as Erza's bitch, wrapping her arms & legs around Erza. Holding on for dear life as her _lover made her into her woman!_ "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!!" "RUIN ME YOU HORNY BITCH!!!" A stream of profanity escaped Wendy's mouth as Erza's length reached depths previously untouched. Sending pulse after pulse of sexual sensations through Wendy's body. Completely lost in the heat of the moment and fully surrendering to her primal instincts. Wendy bit into Erza's neck, marking her. Erza let out a roar of pain & pleasure, as she increased the speed of her thrusts. Erza could feel her cock begin to tremor, Wendy could feel it too. Erza was about to climax again and Wendy wanted every ounce of it. 

She wanted to beg, to scream for Erza to cum deep inside her. But she knew that was pointless. Erza was going to do it regardless. Instead she simply pulled herself in close, placing her mouth directly next to Erza's left ear. She shuddered in anticipation as Wendy's hot breath hit her skin, before a wet & slimy intruder entered her ear. Wendy's Tongue. That was it, the final step needed to push Erza over the edge. With one final vicious thrust, Erza brought herself & Wendy to climax. Their bodies shook like trees in a hurricane as intense orgasms tore through their bodies. Profanity after Profanity escaped Wendy's mouth as she coated Erza's lower body in her juices. Erza bellowed roar that would put even a dragon to shame, as she unleashed enough cum to impregnate ten women into Wendy's greedy pussy. Completely drained, Wendy finally released her grip on Erza plummeting to the bed below. Only able to mutter a few unintelligible words before unconsciousness took her. Erza didn't last much longer. She only had time to sample Wendy's sweet nectar, which coated her lower body. Before sleep claimed her. 

_The Next Day..._

**KNOCK! KNOCK KNOCK!** A long drawn out yawn escaped the Inn Keeper's mouth as he struggled to overcome his morning fatigue. "Ugh, this is what I get for falling asleep at the front desk...again!" It was only 8 in the morning and the Inn Keeper was already having a miserable day. Not only did he fall asleep at the front desk again and wake up with crick in his back. But he was accosted by disgruntled guests the instant he awoke. They didn't even give him time to drink his morning coffee. "Ingrates." **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!** "Miss Scarlet! Miss Marvell! If you're in there, open up!" The Inn Keeper waited a few moments for a response, but all he got was silence. He sighed. "Ok fine." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a ring adorned with two dozen or so identical silver keys. "I just hope you're properly dressed." The man began sifting through the keys, trying to find the correct one. *Creak* The man halted his search as he heard the familiar sound of the door slowly creaking open. "I really need to lube the hinges at some point." The old man thought to himself. "I'm glad you're finally up & about, I always hate having to look through these...WHEW!" It took a second for the man to notice the stench emanating from the small room. The scent of sweat & sex, a common combo in the Inn business. 

Peering through the crack of the door was Erza wrapped in nothing but a sheet. Wearing a clearly annoyed expression. "What is it?" Erza spoke in a curt decisive manner, a far cry from the nervous wreck she had been last night. "Well good morning to you too." "I came up here because the other tenets on this floor, complained about pets making noises in the middle of the night." "But I'm guessing that was just you and your _friend_... _expressing yourselves._ " Erza's blush betrayed her angry expression. "Hey Hey, I'm not judging." "Just use your indoor voices next time, ok sweetheart?" Erza's teeth grinded together like two tectonic plates, as the man's condescending tone obviously struck a nerve. The Inn Keeper stood ready to kick the mages to the curb, as he anticipated a storm of profanity. But instead, Erza stood silent for a moment or two. Obviously contemplating her next action, before a wicked smirk crossed her face. "Of course sir, we're so sorry for disturbing the other guests." "Please accept my humblest apology and if it wouldn't be too much trouble..." Erza disappeared for a brief moment, before returning with a large stack of Jewel in her hand. "Me & my... _friend._ Would like to rent the room for the entire weekend." The man greedily snatched the money from Erza's grasp, quickly counting it with the speed of a seasoned miser. "Well...I guess you have learned your lesson, besides it's partially my own fault for not properly explaining the rules." "I'm glad we agree sir." Erza replied with a smile so cute it had to be fake. Which the old Inn Keeper reciprocated, before turning to leave. "Oh! One more thing sir!" "Yes?" "If any of the other guests have an issue with us, please redirect them to me. So I can apologize in person." The old man seemed confused before understanding the subtext of Erza's words. "Sure thing, I'll send them your way!" "Thank You!" The two exchanged one last smile before Erza shut the door behind her. "Fucking Prick." 

Erza ran a single hand through her scarlet hair as her frustration started to dissipate. Thankfully for Erza. *Creak Creak* She knew exactly how to take the edge off. She turned to see Wendy on all fours, waiting for her. A sight that most men would kill for. "We've got the room, for the entire weekend now." "The only question is..." Erza shrugged her shoulders allowing the sheet to gracefully slide off her body. Revealing her well endowed chest and monstrous cock. " _Are you ready for round 2?"_ Wendy's glazed eyes and drooling mouth answered for her. _Then come and get it~_


End file.
